THANKSGIVING
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Ennis and Jack prepare to spend Thanksgiving with the family.


Title: THANKSGIVING

Author: R

Pairing: Jack & Ennis

Warnings: Adult situations

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Annie Proulx; not me.

Summary: Ennis and Jack prepare to spend Thanksgiving with the family.

THANKSGIVING

Ennis stood brushing his teeth looking at Jack in the mirror behind him.  
"What'cha lookin at?" he asked after spitting into the sick and rinsing.

"What do you think I'm lookin at? I'm lookin as your ass!" Jack  
grinned as he stood there leaning against the door jamb, arms crossed  
and grinnin.

"Ain't nothin you ain't seen before." Ennis answered wiping his face  
on a towel.

"I know. I just never get tired lookin at it. You got one great ass,  
Ennis. Must be all those years ridin horses." He came up behind him,  
running his hands down the still damp back and caressing the two round  
muscular cheeks.

"Now you cut that out! You know we got company comin for dinner.  
Ain't got time for none of your foolishness right now."

"Dinner can wait. You know Junior and her gang are always late.  
C'mere." Jack pushed his jean-covered crotch up against Ennis's bare  
behind.

"Not that late. 'sides, you already been there this mornin. My turn  
next." Ennis leaned back into the caresses he was protesting.

"Fine with me," Jack unzipped his jeans.

"No now! We got work to do. You need to go on and check the turkey;  
and I need to get a fire going in the fireplace. Want it to be all  
cozy and nice when they get here."

"All right. I can see where I stand here. No more of this showerin  
alone bull-shit! I don't like havin to wash my own back."

"Ain't the washin of your back, you're thinkin 'bout!" Ennis pulled  
on his clean clothes he had laid out.

"True enough." Jack admitted, tugging at Ennis's jeans as he was  
trying to put them on.

"Go on now 'fore company shows and we're both standin here naked."

"You're a mean man, Ennis Del Mar. When we moved in together five  
years ago, you said we could do it whenever we wanted to!"

"We can. Just not 10 minutes before my kids are due here for  
Thanksgiving dinner! I wasn't tryin to get in your pants last year  
before Bobby showed up, was I?"

"That's different."

"Same thing!"

"Is not!" 

Their argument was interrupted when a van pulled up to their cabin.  
Junior, Kurt and their two little boys climbed out and were banging at  
the door. Jack answered while Ennis finished dressing.

"Oh Daddy! The place looks great! You've done so much work here in  
the past year!" Junior flung herself into her daddy's arms. Little  
ones were twining round his legs and he lifted them both for hugs and  
kisses.

"Place really does look fine; Ennis; Jack." Kurt said, shaking both  
their hands and looking around.

"Got a lot more horses, Daddy!"

"Yep. Been lucky. Got some good breeders and that stallion we got a  
coupla years back sure enjoys his work!"

"South pasture was full too." Kurt commented.

"Yeah; those two new bulls we got from Cheyenne are really workin out  
well. Gonna have a big turn over in calves this year."

They all sat down and relaxed while Ennis got the fire started with  
the help of the little ones. Could have been done in half the time  
but they wanted to help and Ennis enjoyed showing them what he was doing.

"How's Jenny doin?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Better, I guess. Don't seem quite so bitter any more. She'll come  
around, Daddy. She just needs a little more time." She smiled at Jack.

"Something sure smells good!" Kurt diplomatically changed the subject.

"Hope you like it! I did the turkey this year; made Jack do the  
pies!" Ennis stood, wiping his hands on his jeans and sitting down  
next to Junior.

"Course, it won't be as good as last years." Jack joked. "But I do  
make a mean pumpkin pie; and the apple pie is pretty darn good as well."

"Well, it all just smells delicious!" Junior gushed. "Your front  
porch looks great! The two of you are turning out to be great  
carpenters!"

"It really is a good job. I like that split-rail railing you have  
around it; looks just right with the rest of the place." Kurt added.

"Got the back porch finished too; needed that for the firewood. Had  
to reinforce it real good to hold the weight; but it looks to be  
holdin just fine." Ennis said.

"Gettin this place was the best decision you ever made, Daddy!"  
Junior said, looking around at the big stone fireplace, the paneled  
walls, built-in bookcases; all the improvements that they had made.

"Wasn't the best decision, Junior; second best, maybe." He smiled  
over at Jack.

"Well c'mom everybody. Let's eat." Jack said rubbing his hands  
together and leading them into the dining room to the table laden with  
goodies.

(Just a glimpse of what might have been.)

The end. 


End file.
